In a shooting gallery, a shooting location and a target have a certain distance therebetween, and a shooting result may not be directly seen by human eyes after shooting is performed. In order to observe the shooting result, there is a conveyer for conveying a target paper to the shooting location in the prior art, however, such an approach needs the conveyer, so as to be mostly used in an indoor shooting gallery, not in an outdoor shooting gallery; and conveying the target paper needs to consume a certain time. Under this condition, a spotting scope capable of realizing long-range viewing of the shooting result is widely used. The spotting scope performs projection imaging on a target image (target paper) by an optical imaging principle. During using, the target paper may be manually observed by an eyepiece by adjusting a magnification to perform reading to obtain the shooting result.
However, an existing spotting scope has the following shortcomings and inconveniences: (1) because it is a man-made way to judge, reading judgment errors are more or less caused usually due to different viewing angles, and are especially serious when a small image is observed; (2) in a case where the distance is relatively far, a magnification of the spotting scope in the prior art may not be large enough to support large magnification imaging; (3) when readings are repeatedly judged by the eyepiece, the long-term use will make an observer feel eye fatigue; (4) when a target is observed, since the eyepiece has a characteristic of an exit pupil distance, it is difficult to find the target for a green hand, a little eye movement will make a field of view diminish or disappear; (5), after the data is read, it is limited to brain memory or paper records, the brain memory will be forgotten for a long time, the paper records are not conducive to long-term storage and data backtracking, while the paper records can not be timely and conveniently shared among peer enthusiasts, and contents of the records are only boring numbers; and (6) only one person is permitted to observe at the same time, and for a collective entertainment project, the degree of participation of a bystander or a teammate is greatly reduced, and the inconvenience is brought for many people to observe and discuss simultaneously.